Enchanting
by Rolyn
Summary: Sequel to Quintessence; It's been almost two years since May had defeated the three witches from Black Fountain. As the summer before her Junior year approaches, she is confronted by a new enemy that may have the answers she's been looking for. In order to stop this new threat and get the answers she needs, she must unlock a new power. MayxDrew
1. Release

_Before the summer ends, I at least want to get something out there because once I start going to work, things will be a little different concerning my schedule…for the past couple of weeks I have been getting my bearings together, relaxing my overworking psyche…doing a little baking here and there and…yea that's it, but then I was like, 'why am I not on my computer right now?' I have so many ideas running through my mind and I'm not getting them down! It was like I died, but I didn't. I hope none of you have forgotten me and whatnot. I haven't forgotten you guys even if I tried to force my focus off of fanfiction. I guess I just love it too much. I hope you all like this new story. We'll be picking up a little while after we left off in Quintessence, so without further delay, I give you…_

_Enchanting…_

_I do not own Pokemon or Winx_

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Release<em>

* * *

><p>The palace shook and caused panic all around as guards and maids scrambled about trying to keep peace in the royal home. Annette shuddered as she felt a flux in the atmosphere. The waters were becoming restless and they groaned in her ears, warning her of what was coming. She stood from her throne and made her way towards the floor to ceiling window behind her seat and watched with wide eyes as the waves crashed restlessly against the cliff the castle was perched on. The waters were never this rough, especially on Aquase.<p>

"Annette,"

The golden haired woman whipped around to see her husband. Her worries weren't eased by the tense look on his face as he came to her side and took a look outside the window himself. The skies were darkening as though a storm was coming in. "You felt it too," she stated. It wasn't a question. The change was almost palpable in the air.

"It wasn't just an earthquake." The king of Aquase murmured as he placed a hand on the window. "Something has broken free." he added solemnly as his gaze drifted off into the distance. From this window, you could see a small island nestled in the middle of the Aquase Ocean.

After following her husband's gaze, Annette gasped. "You don't think…" she trailed off. King Andros pressed his lips together in a tight line. "B-But that isn't possible. The portal to the phantom zone cannot be opened from the other side and no one was sent to open it from our side."

"This power is beyond what we've known Annette," Andros said sharply. "Can you not feel it? It makes my Quintessence groan – it is a negative power so strong, I cannot even fully recognize the extent of its power."

"We need to send someone to check on the gateway. Maybe something is wrong with it and has caused a disruption with the portal." The Queen said quickly. "We cannot let this go unattended."

"And we won't." Andros said firmly. "Has Patou left for Harmony yet?" He turned to his wife and she nodded.

"She was escorted there by Ian earlier this morning. She should have arrived by now. She's safe." she confirmed. Andros nodded slowly before turning away from the window. He walked towards the main doors of the throne room with a purpose. Annette watched him and didn't move to follow.

"I will man a small team out to Gateway Island. If assistance is needed, I will contact you." he said to his wife over his shoulder.

"Very well," Annette breathed. Andros nodded at her once before the doors to the throne room were opened for him by a pair of guards. Annette sighed deeply as the guards closed the doors after her husband before she turned back towards the window. The waters were still moving with little abandon and it made her Quintessence shiver.

* * *

><p>"You want to know what I hate about the end of the school year?" Dawn inquired as she perched herself atop an overstuffed bright pink suitcase. She bounced a few times in an attempt to compress her belongings in the suitcase so that she could latch it shut. "I hate the packing."<p>

"Maybe you shouldn't bring that much stuff to school." Alex deadpanned as she dragged her own violet colored duffle bag off of her bed. It was impossible how the school year had flown by, actually, two school years to be precise. Freshman year had passed by easily after the whole ordeal with Jasmine, Michelle and Marissa. Sophomore year had been a breeze in comparison. Now, technically they were all Juniors at Sentry University, or they would be once they returned after their summer break…

"Everything I bring to school, I need." Dawn argued with a narrowed gaze.

"Let's not forget you go home with more than you brought." Tory commented smartly before returning to calculating just what clothes would fit in which suitcase. Victoria had become a permanent fixture in the group not long before Freshman year had drawn to a close. She had fit in within the group of girls swimmingly and was now affectionately referred to as Tory, even though she much rather preferred Victoria.

"Hello? Our school is like two minutes away from the Inner City," Dawn deadpanned with a shake of her head. "You honestly believe I'm not going to go shopping every chance I get? You gotta be kidding me. This is the fashion hub of the Magix Dimension we're talking about."

"Ah, my apologies for not factoring that in." Tory grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Inside her and Rolyn's part of the suite, May sat on her neatly made bed. Hovering in her hands was a glimmering forever rose that glowed with a soft red aura. Looking at the flower, May couldn't help but smile softly. It just reminded her that out of all the things she would miss in the magical universe, it had to be the arrogant grass haired egomaniac that had offered her the everlasting flower. Of course she'd miss her friends; Rolyn promised to visit Earth whenever she could since she was the only one in the group who could move through universes at will…but there was something different between her friends and Drew.

It hasn't been defined though. That was what annoyed May the most. It's been almost two years since that day. Drew had kissed her. He had kissed her with a purpose. He kissed her to convey feelings that she recognized and reciprocated and yet there still remained no undeniable definition as to what they were. It wasn't that May was a girl of labels, but it ate her up inside how open ended things between them has been left.

After the kiss, school had progressed onwards and with all the delays in classes and the like, school became a top priority for both the girls and the boys. Communication between the brunette and the aloof prince was minimal throughout the closing of freshman year and all throughout that summer vacation. Sophomore year that minimal communication went down to none, what with Drew going back to his home planet to study his heritage. It was mandatory for all princes who attended the Battle Tower and were in line for their throne.

Now sophomore year had drawn to a close and May felt like Drew was a figment of her imagination. The bond they had developed was still there, it was still strong, but she had been pressing back against it so often that she no longer felt the strong pull it had on her heart. It was more of a dull throb now and while the brunette was relieved she didn't feel that intense longing that had her in a fog throughout the school year, she still felt a deep rooted dejection.

Couple that throbbing ache in her chest with the continuous failure at finding any leads on the forger known as Ashton and you have the perfect recipe for one down trodden lost princess. May had returned to Sparx twice since the first time and the present moment, in search of clues about the whereabouts of the elusive craftsman, but her results always ended the same. While the library at Sentry was vast and overflowing with tomes dating back centuries, there was little to no information on the man. May couldn't help but feel like her search would have been a little less disappointing if Drew had been by her side throughout it.

With a deep sigh, May waved her hand and the forever rose disappeared in a flurry of sparkles and smoke.

"Hey," Rolyn sighed.

May turned towards her, wondering when the princess had shown up and decided to lean against the threshold of their bedroom. The brunette was left swallowing down a hint of anxiousness due to the fact that Rolyn might have seen her staring longingly at her flower.

"Hey…" she drawled with an unconvincing smile. "What's up? You finished packing?"

"Not quite." Rolyn said, easily noticing how May was trying to divert the impending conversation. "I just came to see if you were done and wanted to go get something to eat one last time before we are officially college juniors." Rolyn smiled crookedly and May laughed lightly.

"I'm almost done." May breathed as she looked around. Most of her suitcases were closed and ready to go. She just had to pack up her backpack with her last bit of belongings before she'd be ready to go home. She was both excited and a little saddened about going home. It was the same thing last summer as well. She loved home. That was where her parents and brother were…well her earth parents and brother, but at the same…she knew that Magix is where she belonged. Earth is where she lived, but recently it hasn't felt like home…not like the Magix Dimension did.

"Good…" Rolyn said as she plopped down next to the brunette on her bed. "We're halfway there. Can you believe it?"

May nodded slowly.

Rolyn huffed. "Okay I am just going to attack the ogre in the room; you miss Drew…terribly by the woe-is-me demeanor you've been wearing like a shroud as of late." May opened her mouth to deny the other princess' claim, but Rolyn shoved a hand in her face. "I'm not judging you May. You and Drew have something deep. You're Quintessence is bonded to his, meaning he's part of you. It's okay to miss him."

May sighed in defeat. "Sometimes I wonder if the bond goes both ways or if I'm just being dramatic."

"It does. You know it does." Rolyn said firmly. "Drew cared for you well before you even formed your Quintessence bond, but you know how he is. His duties always come first. He's from a planet that barely recognizes factors like emotion. This is probably all new to him."

"You're right." May acknowledged. "Guess there isn't much I can do." she added quietly, more to herself than to Rolyn. Sure, the princess of the planet Harmony definitely made her feel a little better about the situation but she still felt that little pang in her chest every time she thought of that green haired egotistical maniac.

"Of course I'm right." Rolyn said proudly. "Now how about we get something to eat?"

"Rolyn!"

Dawn's sudden screech caused the ebony haired girl to jump. She shared a brief look with May before both princesses quickly stood to their feet and made their way to the sitting room of their suite. Tory, Alex and Dawn had formed a semi-circle around a pair of familiar creatures that were carrying a jewelry box on either side. The Hummingjays chirped happily at the sight of Rolyn and fluttered over to her with the box. Rolyn opened her hands as the box was offered to her, a little perplexed as to why a pair of her mother's Hummingjays would suddenly show up.

"What is it? A Harmony jesphire necklace? A vopal ring?" Dawn asked excitedly as she traipsed over to Rolyn's side just as the glasses wearing girl moved to open the box.

"It's not a jewelry box," Rolyn said firmly as she opened the carved box. "It's a music box. It's how we send important messages or invitations on Harmony. Something must be going on back home if I'm receiving one…" she muttered as she opened the box fully.

The room was filled with the familiar tune of the song Rolyn played often. It was the song of the royal family and while the snippet of music faded to a close, the sparkling, almost translucent image of Jocelyn, Jason's older sister, came into sight. Tory and Alex both huddled along with Dawn and May around Rolyn as a recorded message began to play.

"_The royal court of Harmony is pleased to announce our official princess ball_," Jocelyn relayed with a slightly lopsided smile.

"A princess ball?" Rolyn murmured.

"A princess ball!" Dawn squealed excitedly.

"_Please do us the honor of joining the royal family of the planet Harmony in two days as we celebrate our princess, Rolyn Kent._" Jocelyn finished as she raised a hand and a smiling image of Rolyn appeared floating in her small hand. With that being said, the image shimmered away before the song of the royal family finished from where it left off earlier in the message and the music box snapped shut.

"I didn't think my mother was going to throw me a princess ball…" Rolyn stated with a shake of her head as the Hummingjays took the music box from her hand and disappeared within the blink of an eye, leaving behind a trail of fairy dust.

"Pardon my lack of magical royal knowledge; I'm still new to the princess thing, but what exactly is a princess ball?" May inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"It's a huge party thrown in honor of a princess." Dawn immediately supplied. "It's a huge deal because it officially means she can be recognized in royal society and ensures them the throne of their planet."

"Back in the old days, it was also used as a means to announce arranged marriages." Tory added smartly. "Arranged marriages still happen today, it's just kind of unheard of in this day and age so I doubt that's why Rolyn's mother would throw her one."

"I thought it was common knowledge that you're the heir to the throne, Rolyn." Alex commented.

"A formal announcement is usually necessary." Tory inserted. "Plus, a princess ball includes royalty from other planets so that they are made aware of who is next in line."

"Well," Rolyn began as a smile slowly pulled at the corners of my mouth. "I doubt I was being invited to my own princess ball so the invitation must have been for you guys." she laughed with a shrug of her shoulders. "I know it's pretty last minute, but I would love it if you guys were there."

"My first princess ball!" Dawn screeched making Alex slap her hands over her ears. "I am so excited and so jealous. I wish my mom would throw me a princess ball. Ugh. I'll totally need a new ball gown and a trip to the spa is definitely in order…" Dawn continued babbling on like that despite the fact that everyone had already started tuning her out.

* * *

><p>King Andros stepped on to the shore of Gateway island, his Quintessence bristling at the shift in the energy in the air. Gateway Island was one of two entrances into the phantom zone. The other existed on the planet Sparx, the opposite of the planet Aquase. With the portal on Sparx long since sealed indefinitely with the planets demise, the portal on Gateway Island in the middle of Aquase's seemingly infinite seas has been used often to rid the magical universe of unsightly villains, but use of the portal has been scarce. One would have to do something incredibly heinous to be banished to the phantom zone.<p>

"Be wary," Andros called out to his royal guard as he approached the alter that the portal rested out the top of. Whatever was causing a disturbance with the portal had to have been impossibly dangerous because like Annette had said, the portal could not be opened from the inside. Whatever was on the other side of the portal and was causing it to flux had to have power well beyond what Andros could fathom.

Andros climbed the stairs of the alter with the full intention of inspecting the seal of the portal and reinforcing it, but before he could reach the top, a surge of power erupted and sent him careening back onto the sandy shore of the island. He sputtered in shock and brushed away one of his guards as they tried to help him up. His eyes locked on the top of the alter, watching as a massive dragon made purely of negative Quintessence went flying into the air before shooting back down towards the portal.

"What in the…" Andros murmured.

A man now stood in the place of the black dragon. Andros didn't recognize him despite the time spent studying all of the magical universe's worst criminals and inhabitants of the Phantom Zone. The man cracked his neck, hazel eyes glowing dangerously.

"Almost forgot what it's like to be on the outside…" Darren grumbled as he flexed his fingers.

_Find Zion…she must know where the child is._

Darren glowered at the raspy voice of one of those old hags resounding in his head. He's been free for all of thirty seconds and they were already making demands.

"Yes, master." he droned mockingly as he made his way to the stairs of the alter. "Aquase sure has changed in the last twenty years." he commented as he began to descend the stairs.

"Halt!" King Andros called out, his brow furrowed. Darren paused halfway down already, his brow perked. "Who are you and how did you break the seal on the portal?" the king questioned. Darren had never met the King of Aquase before (the water Quintessence based planet kept to itself most of the time much like Acumen), but he's seen enough pictures to recognize him.

"Where are my manners?" Darren drawled, his eyes flashing red as his lips pulled into a crooked smile. He fell into a dramatic bow that had the king bristling. "Darren Hayden, keeper of the Demon Fire, you're greatness."

Andros hid his shock. He had heard stories of Darren; once a member of the Company of Light who could not quell the darkness in his heart and succumb to the temptation of power that the Ancestral Witches offered. Darren had to have been one of the greatest threats the magical universe has ever had besides the three old witches themselves.

"Maybe you can help me in my quest, you're highness." Darren said as he continued down the stairs. The royal guard immediately switched to the defensive. Daren chuckled as he snapped his fingers and their spears and swords melted into liquefied darkness. "I am in search of my counterpart…the keeper of the Dragon Fire."

King Andros' eyes widened and Darren smirked.

* * *

><p><em>And time! Well look who's back and more evil than ever? Those witches sure are desperate for power. Anyhoo, I had fun going back into looking up Winx and recapping all the events of season 3. I skipped over season 2 because it is literally my least favorite. I hope things don't get too confusing for anyone who actually watches the show. I think the changes will be easy to follow and understand. None of them are major. Now that I set up almost everything, the next chapter should get the ball rolling where the girls and the guys are involved. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<em>

_Feedback would be brilliant._

_~Rolyn~_


	2. Harmony

_Summer is over and I have accomplished NOTHING! I feel ashamed and bummed out…although I have made a couple new friends and done some pretty fun stuff with the staff at my job, but seriously! I have done nothing on my summer bucket list and that just makes my heart hurt. One of the things on the list was finish two stories and heaven knows with my inconsistencies that this will most likely never happen. It'll probably be a good couple of months before I even finish THIS. Oh well. There is always next summer, right? With that down trodden rant over, I give you the next chapter of Enchanting. I hope you enjoy._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Harmony<em>

* * *

><p>Darren brushed invisible dirt from his shoulder as he surveyed the damage. Scattered around the shore of Gateway Island were the unconscious and incapacitated royal guard along with their King. It was mere child's play taking out the guards but the King had been more difficult with his ability to control water along with a positive Quintessence. His dark flames were almost overpowered…almost. It had been a while since he's had access to his powers, so he was admittedly a little rusty, plus he's never went up against a sorcerer with an affiliation with water before. Before he was sent to the phantom zone, he had never been to Aquase.<p>

"Now that this has been dealt with…" he trailed off, running a hand through chocolate brown locks. "I have an old friend to visit." He smirked devilishly as he snapped his fingers and he was consumed by dark fire, vanishing from the shore.

When he reappeared, he was surrounded by sculptures of different fairies, each one holding a different instrument. The garden the sculptures resided in was filled with magical flowers of all kinds and the occasion wild Hummingjay would flitter by. Just being on the planet Harmony made Darren's Quintessence bristle. It was the most peaceful planet in the magical universe and was known for its overabundance of positive energy, mainly because there were hundreds of werewolves running around ensuring that nothing with negative Quintessence got in on its own accord.

Darren began to make his way through the garden, his green eyes scanning over each statue that depicted different Queens of Harmony. While on most planets, the King was in charge, Harmony had women as the dominant figure when it came to the royal family because only women could wield the scepter of Harmony. When that hermit, Ash created the scepter he had based its power off of the song the first Queen had written. It was the song of the royal family and had the ability to bring peace and tranquility to even the most chaotic of people and situations. Darren could recall the times Zion had used the song against him and Josh when they got into one of their famous arguments.

Speaking of the Queen, he thought as he paused at her statue. She was holding a pitch pipe which was her "instrument" of choice. When a Queen was crowned on Harmony, the scepter would choose her destined instrument. Zion's just happened to be her melodic voice. Darren cocked his head to the side as he stared at the stone depiction of his former companion. Darren wouldn't go so far as to say that Zion had been his friend, but she never held anything against him when they once ran in the same circle. She had always been cordial with him.

Shaking off the nostalgia that overcame him, Darren moved on, approaching the nearest entrance to the castle he could locate. He had only been to Harmony three other times before. Back when he was free he spent most of his time either on Sparx or Acumen. Despite his lack of extensive knowledge of the castles complete layout, he was able to maneuver around easily, remembering when to turn left or right or scale a staircase.

"Jocelyn, please tell the Duke of Melody that he can set up his orchestra in the northwest corner of the ballroom." Darren heard Zion say from around a corner. Darren quickly shrouded himself, disappearing into the shadows and masking the negative energy signature of his Quintessence. Zion rounded the corner with Josh's eldest child and Darren perked a brow. Zion hadn't changed much except she lacked the scepter of Harmony. She must have passed it down to her child. "Have you received the confirmation from the King and Queen of the planet Breeze?"

"Not yet, you're highness." Jocelyn admitted with a shake of her head. "They along with the Prince of the Farlands and the King of Ironhold have yet to respond to the invitation."

The queen sighed. "Well, prepare for their arrival just to be safe. This Princess Ball was rather late notice. I curse my poor planning skills. Has your father increased the werewolf guard like I requested?"

"Actually you're majesty, my brother has handled that. Father requested that he take up the mantle as head of the guard for this event so that they can get used to him better as their new alpha. This is the first time the pack has been with him for an extended amount of time since Jason took on the alpha spirit." Jocelyn confirmed with a nod. So Josh was no longer alpha…this was useful information.

"Excellent." Zion breathed as they continued down the hall. "I do not expect anyone to try anything, but with our gates open, you never know who could slip inside."

Darren cursed his luck. How would he be able to move around without the risk of being found out with all these werewolves roaming around on high alert for intruders just like him? He'd need to lay low for now before proceeding any further with the witches' plan. He'd shadow the Queen for now and gain as much information as he could.

"Has my daughter and the girls responded to the invitation, yet?"

"Alex Cramer of Lilith, Victoria Pixel of Acumen, Princess Dawn LeNoir of Solaria, Princess May of Sparx and our very own Princess have all confirmed attendance. They should arrive by tomorrow afternoon. Jason will be escorting them along with Bryant and Christopher." Jocelyn stated.

Zion smiled. "Very good. I cannot wait to see them all again."

Darren couldn't help but smirk. Looks like the Dragon Fire was coming to him.

* * *

><p>"You're Princess Ball is all over the magical interface, Rolyn." Tory commented as she scrolled through the holographic news feed on her handheld. "They say it's going to be the biggest party of the summer. All the royalty of the magical universe has been invited like the Prince of Ironhold and Drew."<p>

"Oh, the Prince of Ironhold is gorgeous." Dawn sang as she waved her hand and a sparkling pink ball gown with a slit that went all the way to the hip was conjured out of thin air. Dawn examined it quickly before scrunching her face up in distaste and making the dress vanish with a snap of her fingers.

"Drew is going to be there?" May found herself asking.

Tory darted her green eyes towards the lost princess, noticing how the brunette was trying so hard to restrain her excitement. "Drew confirmed his attendance, yes."

May simply nodded, biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to ignore the way her heart seemed to drop into her stomach and pick up speed all at the same time. After confirming their attendance to the Princess Ball, a message about transportation came back to them stating all too formally that the Alpha of the Alvarez Clan would be personally escorting them that afternoon so they'd have time to prepare for the Princess Ball tomorrow. That meant in less than twenty four hours she would be seeing Drew in person for the first time in months.

May felt as though she was going to be sick.

"I wonder if the rest of the guys are invited." Dawn mused.

"Aw, do you miss Paul?" Alex teased with a lopsided smile.

"No more than you miss Aden." Dawn retorted without missing a beat. Alex blinked in surprise and the navy haired princess grinned at her coyly. The half witch turned away with an agitated huff as she hid her now rosy cheeks.

"I doubt my mother wouldn't invite them, especially after the way they contributed to the fight against the witches three." Rolyn said with a roll of her eyes. Ever since Jasmine, Michelle and Marissa's attack against Magix, they have been referred to as the Witches Three with no affection. They were still living out there infinite sentence in the suppressing dungeons of Harmony. "But I don't think we'll know until we get there and we won't get there if we don't take our stuff to the front courtyard and wait for our escort."

"You that excited to see Jason?" Alex teased.

Rolyn scoffed. "Hardly."

"But you haven't seen him since the beginning of the school year." Alex pressed as she approached the princess and prodded her shoulder while wiggling her eyebrows. Like Drew, Jason had started to study abroad on his home planet, Rhapsody, in order to prepare to take up his position as true Alpha of his pack on Harmony. After he had finished his studying on Rhapsody, he had gotten the passing ceremony he was robbed of when the Alpha spirit had suddenly come upon him in the heat of battle. "Now that he's had his Alpha spirit passing ceremony, he's able to find a mate."

"Only if he imprints." Tory inserted smartly. "While Jason's affections for Rolyn may be deep rooted, he may not imprint on her."

May could have sworn she saw fear flicker in Rolyn's gaze.

"Enough talk about the mutt! Let's get out of here?" Rolyn said loudly as she waved her hand. "Converge." she said loudly. In response all the girls' luggage shrunk down and pressed together until it was concentrated into one massive suitcase. Rolyn pulled her treble ring off her finger and tossed it into the air only for it to grow into her scepter. She caught it and waved it at the massive suitcase and they all watched as their converged luggage disappeared into a rainbow portal.

"If Rolyn can teleport, why do we need an escort?" Dawn questioned as the portal vanished and Rolyn returned her ring to her finger.

"That goes against the customs of traditional Princess Ball procedure."

All five girls whipped around to find Jason smirking at them from the doorway to their suit. He was dressed in the garb of the royal werewolf guard of Harmony which only consisted of green trousers and a silver overcoat with the seal of the royal family emblazoned on the back; no shirt. During transformation a werewolf would lose their clothes so it was best to wear less. Dawn made a small noise of appreciation while Alex gagged. Tory nodded in approval while both May and Rolyn stared with wide eyes.

"It's been a while, ladies," he greeted as he stepped into the room and nodded at each of them. When his eyes landed on Rolyn, his smirk faltered and he suddenly felt to warm. He had always wanted to be close to Rolyn before but now that she was within grasp, he could almost feel an invisible string tugging his Quintessence towards her.

He knew it couldn't be anything but imprinting. He tried to stamp down his relief that it was Rolyn and not some random girl. He kind of always felt like it was going to be her, but there was always the possibility that it wouldn't be. A wolf couldn't pick who they imprinted on. The fates just happened to be smiling down on him today. He swallowed thickly as he approached Rolyn and crossed an arm over his chest and placed a fist over his heart.

"You're highness," he said firmly as he bowed from the waist. Rolyn blinked in surprise at the formality. "It is my honor to escort you home today." he said as he lifted from his bow and offered her a tender smile. May didn't miss the sentiment in his expression

"I…" Rolyn began. She looked to each of her friends for some assistance but they all looked just as confused as she was. "Um…shall we go then?" she finally said, making a beeline for the door.

Jason nodded once, folding his hands behind his back. "Yes, of course…" he said before gesturing for them to follow him. The five girls exchanged looks of confusion and unrestrained surprise as they followed Jason through that halls of the dorm.

"Alpha training can really do things for a guy…" Dawn whispered a little too loudly to Tory who just rolled her eyes. Even without his acute hearing, Jason still would have heard her. He resisted a smirk as he continued onwards.

"Along with myself, two of the palace guards in training, Bryant and Christopher will be escorting you." Jason informed them as they exited the dorm building. Parked in the center of the court yard was a massive hovercraft with the seal of the royal family of Harmony emblazoned on the side. The hatch was open and standing on either side of said hatch were two young men. One smiling with shaggy, dirty blonde hair and cerulean eyes that seemed to glow against the usual werewolf tan skin. The other look less enthused and had sharp eyes the color of mint ice cream. His hair was dark and he was much more built than the blonde. Jason was still larger than him though.

Rolyn beamed as she jogged past Jason and approached the blond. "Christopher!" she greeted enthusiastically. "Last time I saw you, you were just a puppy." she giggled.

The blonde grinned as he enveloped the princess in a hug. "Rolyn, so good to see you again!" he laughed as he rocked the princes back and forth. Jason narrowed his eyes at him and cleared his throat. Christopher quickly released Rolyn and fell into a dramatic bow. "I mean, you're highness." he corrected.

Rolyn rolled her eyes.

"You're highness," Bryant greeted with a fist over his heart and a slight bow. He smiled lopsidedly when Rolyn turned to face him. "I must say, it truly is a pleasure to see you once again." he finished lowly as he gave Rolyn an indiscreet once over. Rolyn's cheeks burned and before she could respond, Jason growled low in his throat and caught everyone's attention.

"That's enough catching up." he said roughly. "We need to head out. Christopher, you will stay with the girls while Bryant and I man the ship." If it was apparent that Jason had given Bryant the task that would keep him under his watch and away from Rolyn, it wasn't mentioned.

"Yes, Alpha." Christopher agreed formally. He turned towards the group of five girls and ushered them into the hovercraft, smiling kindly and nodding in greeting to each of them. He followed up in the rear while Jason and Bryant stayed behind.

Jason turned towards his charge, green eyes narrowed; Bryant smirked, knowing exactly why. "You can't really expect me not to try." Bryant chuckled sardonically. "Did you see her?"

"You will leave Rolyn alone." Jason hissed.

"Or what?"

"I am your alpha and that wasn't a request. It was an order. You will do as I say."

"Oh c'mon Jason." Bryant sighed. "You are no more a capable alpha than the puppies in the werewolf pre-school back on Rhapsody." he insulted, gesturing to his superior. "Besides, I was never good with orders, especially when a girl as fine as the Princess is involved."

Jason's eyes flashed dangerously as he took Bryant by the neck in an instant. The other werewolf was only surprised for a split second before his aloof mask was quickly set back into place. "You _will_ stay away from her." he growled, tightening his fingers around Bryant's throat.

"What gives you the right to claim her? It's not like you imprinted on her."

Jason's small flinch spoke volumes.

Bryant smirked. "Oh…well this got a whole lot more fun." he mused as he pulled Jason's hand from his neck and boarded the hovercraft. Jason took in a deep breath reigning in his animalistic need to tear all of Bryant's limbs from his body.

* * *

><p>"Princess Patou," Zion greeted with a bow of her head. The golden haired young woman she had addressed fell into a curtsy, holding the hem of her peplum shirt jokingly.<p>

"You're highness," she retaliated bowing her head. "My mother and father send their regrets for not being able to attend the Princess Ball. With the full moon approaching, the waters have been restless and they needed to stay behind to make sure the shift into the next cycle is painless. You know how unpredictable magical waters can be with all these extra moons hanging around."

"I completely understand. A royal's work is never done when even the most basic of things are under their control." Zion sighed with a shake of her head. "You'd think the Magical universe could stay at peace for more than a couple of hours."

Patou nodded in understanding. "I hope you don't mind that I have brought along my personal guard, Ian." The blonde said gesturing to the dark haired boy a few paces behind her. Zion eyed the boy, locking her brown eyes with his amber ones. She hummed to herself as she sensed a hint of negative Quintessence in him. He must have been a mixed breed. "I am afraid my parents are a bit overprotective of me."

"While I do believe our festivities will be more than secure with our werewolf guard, I can't say I disagree with your parents' decision to send you with a companion to watch over you." Zion said with a small smile. "It's just the way a parent thinks, I presume. While I know my own daughter and friends are capable, I still sent a few of my guards to escort them. They should be arriving any minute now."

"It will be a pleasure to see the Princess again. Last time we had spoken was well before she left for Sentry." Patou pointed out.

"I'm sure she will be ecstatic to see you." Zion smiled.

Darren rolled his eyes in the shadows. "How sentimental." he grumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

"You're Highness," Jocelyn called, slow jogging down the hall. Zion looked towards the official standing head of her royal guard. The oldest child of her oldest friend was beaming excitedly as she gestured for the Queen to follow. "The Princess has arrived."

"Oh!" Zion gasped as a wide smile pulled at her lips. "Let us go then." she laughed as she looked between Jocelyn and Patou. "It's only fitting that the girls be greeted with open arms." she added as she lifted the hem of her floor length gown so that she could move faster. Jocelyn led the way while Patou and Ian followed from close behind, Darren unknowingly took up the rear.

* * *

><p><em>This story is what keeps me up at night, I swear. Well there we have it, May and Drew's reunion soon approaches, Jason has imprinted and has a hint of competition and we've met some new characters like Christopher and the all too familiar Patou! I thought she would be a fitting fairy of water. Anyhoo, I have a couple more chapters already prepared but my updates will be scattered while I work on other stuff and get my ideas in order. I don't want to get stuck in my own plot again like what happened with 'Now'. I still can't find my way to get that story back on track. In the meantime, I hope you all liked this new chapter.<em>

_Reviews would be very much appreciated_

_~Rolyn~_


	3. Deviant

_Winter break is here and I couldn't be happier. Even though I'm only a sub at the daycare I work at, it has been monopolizing a majority of my time as of lately and pile Christmas everything on top of that and cookies, you have a very stressed out, tired Rolyn. I hope all of you are relishing in your breaks if you have them. I don't know what will happen once break is over when it comes to work. It would be nice if I could have a more stable schedule at work though. Whatever happens, happens. Hopefully things work out in my favor. Crossing everything and praying to God over here. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Deviant…<em>

* * *

><p>Rolyn pursed her lips as she leaned forward in her seat on the hovercraft to look towards the front. When Jason had boarded the ship, he had looked tensed. While having a negative quintessence was impossible for a werewolf from Harmony (or any of its three moons), she could sense negative energy rolling off of him in waves. She'd prefer him calling out perverted quips at her from the cockpit over sensing how troubled his quintessence was.<p>

"So…Christopher, was it?" Dawn began, grinning at the dirty blonde who has been fiddling in his seat. He perked up, his blue eyes going wide as though he were shocked that he was being addressed.

"Yes, your highness!" he said quickly. Dawn and Alex exchanged a look at the formality before Dawn began to giggle and Alex smirked evilly. Christopher could do nothing but smile awkwardly as he watched the silent exchange.

"You're from Harmony?" Alex asked as she leaned her elbow on her knee and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Actually, I am from Rhapsody, like Jason. We're actually cousins…well his cousin is my cousin's mom…so…" Christopher trailed off, clearing is throat awkwardly. "I-I'm of the Alvarez clan of the moon Rhapsody, y-your highness." he finalized.

"That's cool," Dawn giggled. "I haven't seen you or the Bryant guy around. You don't attend the Battle Tower?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, werewolves training to be a part of the royal guard must stay on Rhapsody to train. Jason is an exception because he is the chosen Alpha and since our pack alpha…or former alpha, Mr. Josh was at the Battle Tower, it was only fitting that he be where his father was to receive the proper one on one training." he explained quickly with a sheepish smile and a nod.

"Hmm," Tory hummed. "Interesting. While my knowledge on werewolf customs are broad, I wasn't aware that Jason's attendance at the Battle Tower was an exception to a rule." She mused before shrugging her shoulders as though she could care less.

"Oh, yea," Christopher breathed with another nod. "When Jason came back to Rhapsody to further his studies, it was a pretty big change for him. It's just that much harder on him since he received the alpha spirit early and without a transferring ceremony."

Rolyn sighed deeply, wondering if that was what was bothering Jason so much.

"We'll be landing in the Capital City in five," Jason called back from the cockpit.

"It'll be exciting to be home again, right Rolyn?" May inquired, nudging Rolyn in the side. The ebony haired princess hesitated before finally tearing her gaze away from the back of Jason's head and towards her best friend. May was giving her a questioning look which she responded to with a sheepish smile.

"Of course I'm excited. Best of all, I get to show my home to all my friends. It's not often that we let outsiders into Harmony. It's the most secure and positive planet in the entire Magix dimension." Rolyn explained as the hovercraft began to descend. "It is also the most musical, if that wasn't made apparent by my music based quintessence."

"Some of us are more musically inclined than others." Bryant inserted entering the back of the ship and approaching the control panel for the hatch. "I'm pretty good with a guitar myself, but last I heard, our Princess over here was well versed in all forms of instruments." He smirked over at Rolyn as the hatch began to descend.

She smiled nervously as the tips of her ears burned. Alex perked a brow and nudged Dawn. "My chosen instrument is the flute, though. It's what the scepter chose for me and it's what I like to stick to." Rolyn explained, quickly turning her attention towards May, afraid that her blush might spill over on to her cheeks.

"Of course, and you play it beautifully." Bryant complimented as the hatch finally opened completely. It was by then that Jason joined them, using all his self-control to not jump the other werewolf.

"You've never heard her play." he chided.

"True, but I'm sure everything the Princess does is beautiful, like her." Bryant smiled at Jason lopsidedly before winking at Rolyn. Jason growled, loud enough for everyone to hear, but before anyone could comment on the animalistic noise, someone cleared their throat.

"Commander Jocelyn," Christopher greeted with a salute.

"At ease," Jocelyn sighed with a roll of her eyes. "You know, it is rude to keep the Queen waiting."

"Mom?" Rolyn gasped excitedly. She nearly shoved both May and Jocelyn out of the way to exit. May laughed lightly while Jocelyn rolled her eyes for a second time. The brunette was quick to follow after her friend and Alex, Tory and Dawn followed soon after with Christopher and Bryant taking up the tail, leaving Jocelyn alone with her little brother.

Jason moved to walk past her, but Jocelyn put a hand on his chest and pushed him back with an inhuman strength he could easily match, but he decided against it. He knew she would corner him sooner or later so he'd rather bite the bullet and deal with her now. By the way she sniffed the air, he knew that she had picked up on his change in scent.

"What tick burrowed in your fur?" she inquired, crossing her arms over her chest and perking a perfectly groomed brow. Jason gave her a dull look, well past beyond the point of sick of her dog related jokes.

"Did you really have to send Bryant with me? Christopher, I am okay with, but Bryant?" Jason hissed, his brow furrowing in frustration.

"He's a capable wolf; strong, well trained and has keen senses – perfect for watching over three princesses and two prized students from Sentry." Jocelyn said n defense of her reasoning to send Bryant along with Jason to retrieve the princess and her guests.

"Yea, but he only has his eyes on one princess in particular." Jason grumbled.

Jocelyn stared at her brother long and hard before piecing two and two together. She sighed deeply and shook her head. "Please tell me you didn't let petty jealousy cloud your better judgment."

"I'm not jealous."

"False."

Jason glared daggers at her.

"I don't even understand why you're so grumbly. You and Rolyn have been dancing circles around each other for ages and on a good day she is willing to stand within ten feet of you." Jocelyn said dryly. Jason's brow twitched in annoyance. "Besides…Jason, the time is going to come where you will lay your eyes on a girl and you will feel that bond that you know is irrefutable. Why hold out for Rolyn when you know you could imprint on someone else?"

Jason's jaw clenched as the mention of imprinting. It didn't go unnoticed by his sister. Jocelyn's brow furrowed as she inhaled deeply, leaning in towards him. Jason growled and shoved her back.

"Unless you've already imprinted…" she murmured.

Jason said nothing but he did look away, his cheeks staining red.

"On her…?"

His green eyes narrowed.

"Perfect." Jocelyn grumbled sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"I've missed you so dearly, my sweet child." Zion sighed as she nuzzled her cheek against the top of Rolyn's head. Rolyn smiled happily and she hugged her mother tighter. It had been months since she had seen her mother, what with her spending both her winter and spring break back at Sentry with May. The brunette never actually went home due to the fact that she was unaware of where she stood with her parents…well the human ones. She didn't exactly leave them on a good note. May knew she'd have to confront them sometime, but she couldn't bring herself to do so in the last two years she has been residing in the Magix dimension.<p>

"I've missed you too, mom." Rolyn breathed. "I was really surprised when I received your message. I didn't think you'd throw me a Princess Ball."

"Well why not?" Zion chuckled lightly. "You are a capable young fairy, well on her way to becoming the guardian fairy you were destined to be and I think that everyone should officially recognize that sooner rather than later. Plus, I haven't thrown a good party in ages." She smiled lopsidedly and Rolyn laughed.

"We do have the best music for celebrations in the entire dimension." Rolyn bragged with a shrug of her shoulders.

Zion nodded in agreement before turning her attention on her new guests. "Girls, it is an honor to have you all here." she said with a slight bow of her head.

"The honor is ours, your highness." May said with a smile and a mock curtsy. Zion bowed her head in acknowledgment at the curtsy as she chuckled. "This place is amazing." the brunette complimented as she let her gaze wander. The courtyard was vast and bright. Everything seemed to be made out of marble and it was impossibly colorful with colors ranging from soft, calming hues to bright and vibrant.

"Why thank you," Zion breathed with another bow of her head. "And allow me to introduce some of our first guests to arrive for the ball, Princess Patou of the planet Aquase and her guard, Ian." the queen said as she stepped to the side and gestured to the golden haired young woman and the dark haired man.

"The planet Aquase…aren't you related to King Poseidon?" Tory questioned.

"My uncle." Patou confirmed with a nod.

"I thought King Poseidon was a myth…" May muttered with a furrowed brow. Patou's brow furrowed fleetingly while Ian perked a brow.

"Pardon her," Dawn giggled nudging May to the side. "May was raised on Earth with no concept of magical reality and whatnot." The navy haired princess whispered loudly with a nonchalant roll of her hand.

"Oh," Patou breathed. "You wouldn't happen to be the same girl raised on Earth who has the Dragon Fire?" she inquired, pointing towards the brunette. May smiled bashfully and nodded. "My natural opposite then. Ever since you returned to the Magix dimension, the waters have been much calmer."

May's expression twisted in confusion.

Tory rolled her eyes, nut smiled despite herself. "When a specific quintessence has an opposing one, like fire and water, the absence of one can cause a shift in balance. When the Dragon Fire or more pointedly, the entire civilization of Sparx was considered lost, its opposite planet, Aquase lost its sense of balance, making for less calm waters. When you returned to the Magix dimension that was rectified."

Patou nodded. "What she said." she said, jerking her thumb towards Tory

"She's our on-staff nerd." Alex whispered to the closest person, which happened to be Christopher.

"I dunno; I always thought intelligence was rather cute on a girl." The young werewolf chuckled awkwardly as a sheepish smile came to his lips and his fair cheeks were stained red. Tory giggled awkwardly as she nervously tugged on the ends of her platinum hair. Alex scoffed at the two of them, but could not restrain her smirk.

"Well, why don't we move along? There is still so much we have to do before the ball tomorrow evening." Zion inserted as she gestured to the castle. "Jocelyn will show you to your guest quarters and you can all settle in and relax a bit."

"Follow me, ladies." Jocelyn called out as she gestured for the girls to follow her. "That includes you, Patou. You're little body guard can stick with my brother. He will be heading up security tomorrow evening. Go do…boy things." the female werewolf said as she shooed Ian away.

Ian gave Patou a brief look before shrugging and approaching the young alpha. Jason perked a brow at him, trying his best not to bristle at the negative quintessence he sensed in the other young man.

"Have fun girls." Zion said. May smiled at the queen as she passed her, but her smile withered as something stirred inside her. It was feeling she wasn't unfamiliar with, but she believed she'd never feel it again. She paused a few paces off from the queen. The tattoo of a dragon on her hand seemed to throb in acknowledgment of the opposing force.

The Demon Fire.

"May!" Rolyn called.

The brunette hesitated, staring at the queen for a brief moment before her blue eyes were drawn to her shadow. It took a minor threat from Alex to make princess of a lost planet finally shake the feeling that had stirred in her quintessence. The Demon Fire couldn't possibly be around. Michelle, Marissa and Jasmine were the only ones who possessed it and caused such an uproar in May's energy. While Drew also did possess it, he managed to put a cap on it so that it didn't brush May the wrong way…or maybe it was just the bond they shared that seemed to surpass the natural clashing of the energies they harbored.

Maybe she was just misreading something. The Queen of peace harmony and music couldn't possibly possess the exact opposite of what she stood for.

* * *

><p>The Queen turned to Jason and smiled gently. "Jason, I take it that all the preparations for tomorrow's events regarding security has been dealt with?" she asked with a nod. Jason bowed to his Queen, nodding the affirmative. The Queen sighed deeply. "Good, because I had received news earlier on today from Queen Annette,"<p>

Ian perked up at the mention of his Queen. "Is everything alright on Aquase?" he asked quickly. Zion shrugged her shoulders.

"I only received the most basic of details on what occurred but somehow the portal to the Phantom Zone had been opened from the other side and a prisoner escaped." Zion said lowly. Jason's brow twitched and Christopher's eyes widened while Bryant looked rather disinterested. "From what I have been told, the prisoner that escaped was my old companion…Darren."

"Drew's father?" Jason clarified. The Queen nodded in confirmation. "With all due respect your highness, why should this really matter? As far as I know, Darren had chosen the path of good when his final hour in the Magix dimension had come. It should be celebrated that he finally managed to get out."

"I wish that were the case." Zion muttered, more to herself than the four young men before her. "While Darren possessed only pure negative Quintessence and on top of that, the Demon Fire, I always felt there was goodness in him…in all the chaos that he was. He proved so the day he sacrificed himself for Caroline and Naveen…however something must have changed him in the Phantom Zone…he's returned just as vengeful and corrupt as times before. I have no doubts that now that May has returned to the Magix dimension, she will be in his line of sight."

"Oh gosh…" Christopher breathed. "I've never actually dealt with someone with negative quintessence before." he mumbled as he wrung his hands together.

"Get it together, you puppy. The Demon Fire is ten times worse than any average negative quintessence." Bryant grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "They said that it was derived from the Dragon fire which is straight from the Guardians of the Magix dimension. Just think about all that power…" Bryant smirked at the scared look that came to Christopher's eyes.

"Cut it out, mutt." Jason snapped. Bryant gave him a dirty look in retaliation. "I've fought the Demon Fire before and defeated it. You possess the immobilizing bark of the ancients." Jason was now speaking directly to Christopher. "Use it to your advantage. If Darren does decide to show, we'll be able to handle him."

Ian hummed in approval, mildly impressed.

"Spoken like a true alpha." Zion giggled as she stepped forward and placed her hands on Jason's shoulders. "I leave my daughter and her companions in your capable hands, my dear. I have the utmost faith in you."

"Thank you, your highness. I won't let you down." Jason said firmly with a bow of his head. Zion nodded at him once before turning on her heel and going on her way. No one noticed her shadow suddenly slip away.

Darren rolled his eyes in annoyance. They'd really be on the look-out for him now. He almost had a close call before when that Caroline look-alike honed in on him like she could actually see him. She knew something was off and if she picked up on his presence, she could prepare and counter before he could even make his move. He needed a better cover…hiding in the shadows was good for staying hidden but it didn't make him undetectable. Maybe if he found home in another body…

Darren eyed the four young men and weighed his choices. Josh's son was automatically out. The kid would reject him and then devour him. The lithe blonde seemed like an improper candidate as well. He seemed too pure of heart. His positive Quintessence would probably take too much to fight back. The one they called Ian seemed like a good choice seeing as he possessed half negative Quintessence already, but he seemed too in control. The shift in his energy would alert him and he'd probably alert the others. That left the mutt with the sharp eyes.

Darren moved closer, latching onto the werewolf's shadow. His energies weren't too positive or negative, he seemed neutral, but had a personality that ended to lean towards the less pleasurable characteristics. His thoughts were far from pure and focused…most of them revolving around either punching his alpha in the face or doing less than appropriate things to the princess. He was an insubordinate no-good dog.

A perfect host that Darren waste no time in possessing. He'd leave the boy in control for now and not tip anyone off just yet.

"Let's head to the Guards Headquarters to fill everyone in on the situation we could be facing." Jason spoke up.

"Yes, sir." Christopher said with a salute. Ian simply nodded in agreement, not bound by status and pack rules.

"Whatever you say, Alvarez." Bryant said. If anyone noticed his eye flash red, it wasn't mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>This story isn't getting much of a response, but that hasn't made me lose motivation completely. I'll try to get things moving along more, but if nobody seems interested, they may be far and in between. Life has been taking over and I can't put an effort in to remain consistent if no one really cares. Anyhoo, I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and I wish you all a New Year! I'll try my best to stay on top of things but, like I said before, no promises. I'm just glad I could finally get some time off.<em>

_Reviews would be encouraging._

_~Rolyn~_


	4. Cataclysm

_I managed to finally get myself together and continue from where I left off. I know it's been a while since we've seen Drew and we've been focusing on other things, but I promise, he will show and our anticipated reunion between May and Drew will finally happen. Since I think you've all waited patiently enough, I will make a slight time jump in this chapter and put us at the starting of the Princess Ball. I hope you're all cool with that because I don't think there is much else that needs to be established before the party gets started. Anyways, thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_~Rolyn~_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Cataclysm<em>

* * *

><p>May sighed deeply as she examined herself in the mirror. She was looking very much like a princess in the gown Dawn had basically forced on her. It was a deep red like wine and when she moved, the layers of the dress fluttered almost like dancing flames. The bodice's gem work was farther over the top than May had ever seen. When Dawn had admitted they were actually precious gems from one of the moons for her planet, she practically choked on air and refused to wear such an expensive gown. It wasn't until Dawn had mentioned letting Rolyn down by not looking their best that May agreed to don the dress.<p>

Shaking her head, May blindly attempted to clasp her necklace with little results before she felt the necklace being taken from her hands. She looked in the mirror, her breath hitching as she recognized perfectly styled chartreuse hair peeking out from behind her. She blinked in shock as her necklace fell into place secured around her neck and a familiar face peeked around her to lock eyes with her through the mirror. May let out a small breathless laugh as he smiled at her uncharacteristically.

When Drew's hair color turned deep brown and his eyes shifted to red, May gasped. "D-Darren?"

"May?"

The brunette jumped and spun around, her necklace still gripped tight in her hands as the golden haired princess of the planet Aquase slipped her way into her guest quarters. She shut the door behind her and May didn't turn back to the mirror. She had been seeing things. Drew wasn't there (not yet at least) and Darren definitely wasn't either. It wasn't possible.

"Princess," May greeted with a small curtsy towards the other girl. Patou chuckled lightly as she approached the brunette lifting up the hem of her flowing ball gown that was the color of blue seafoam. Its ruched design on the bodice and flowing skirt reminded May greatly of waves crashing up on a beach.

May blinked as the princess of her opposing element took her sparkling bobble from her hands and gestured for May to turn around. May hesitated before slowly turning so she was facing the mirror once again.

"You can just call me Pat; no reason to be so formal." the blonde said as she brushed May's hair aside and wrapped the necklace around her neck. May murmured a thank you as the other princess latched the necklace and let it rest delicately on her collar bone. "You know, I was rather surprised when it was explained to me that you had been on earth this entire time. I know little of earth…well I know little of anything outside my own realm. My parents rarely let me out."

"Why is that?" May found herself asking as she turned to face the blonde.

"Mainly because my powers were needed on my planet. With the absence of Sparx, our own planet had suffered quite a bit of chaos; the waters always restless and the energies in both the people and the planet itself, being horribly unbalanced." Patou explained with a sigh. "My parents became very protective. I've had more personal guards trailing behind me than there are stars in the sky. Ian is the only one that's stuck, though." she chuckled.

"I'm sorry…" May muttered, feeling slightly guilty. It wasn't her fault that Sparx was temporarily gone, but she couldn't help but shoulder some blame, mainly because she was the only representation of Sparx that existed to this day.

"Hardly you're fault." Patou appeased with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I actually have everlasting gratitude to you." The blonde smiled, albeit a bit lopsided.

"Why is that?"

"My parents have blamed the calm waters as a fluke. Word of the return of the Dragon Flame was not exactly a given on my planet, but now that you're here I am assured that balance will at least seem in reach to my planet and I'll finally be able to leave." Patou sounded exasperated. May looked confused as she cocked her head to the side. "I've always wanted to go to Sentry – to prove that I am not a simple princess in need of guarding. I mean, if the Princess of Solaria can do it, I sure as Neptune can."

"I don't doubt that at all…" May chuckled, recalling many of Dawn's mishaps in the classroom due to multiple lapses in judgment and focus. Her smile melted away when she pondered Patou's words. "Your planet isn't completely balanced yet?"

"Sadly no," Patou sighed. "While your presence has calmed the waters more than we could ever imagine, the absence of Sparx is still very present."

"I've been trying to change that." May murmured. Her quest to bring Sparx back to its former glory wasn't one she had dwindled on much lately. Her lack of success in locating the age old blacksmith that had forged her father's sword had left her downtrodden and her hopes dashed, but she hasn't given up trying all together. "Almost two years ago…during one of my first few months at Sentry, I had taken a trip to Sparx and have come to the realization that it's not gone…just frozen in time due to a spell cast upon it by my father before he was banished to heaven knows where by the Ancestral Witches along with my mother."

"I figured as much." Patou breathed with a nod. "The part about Sparx not being completely gone, I mean. If it was, my planet would have been done for as well. It's so weird how dependent opposites are on one another, but it all goes back to the basis of all quintessence. Positive and negative, dark and light; one alone is not enough. It's why we can never be rid of evil. Light cannot exist without darkness and vice versa."

"I never knew that…" May murmured.

Patou smirked. "They don't teach you that at Sentry." she said all-knowingly. "So tell me, how have you been trying to revive Sparx?"

"My father is the only one who can undo his spell so I would have to find him. The only clue we have is the Domino Blade, a mystical weapon forged by,"

"Ash," Patou finished. "He was the one that made my Uncle's trident."

"Yes," May said with a smile and a nod. "Apparently Ash has a connection to all the weapons and items he creates. My father was banished with his blade; that's a fact. If I find Ash, he can tell me where the blade is, along with my father." she couldn't help but smile. Retelling the plan they had made so long ago gave her renewed hope. It reminded her that there was a way to find her father and her mother and she'd have her family back along with the home she never got to know.

"I take it your search for the forger hasn't been successful?" Patou asked quietly.

May sighed deeply through her nose and shook her head. It's been almost two years and they haven't made any moves forward since the day Chantelle told her that finding Ash was the key. It bothered May relentlessly and pile on the school work, continuous adjustment to an entirely different universe along with this impossible to ignore bond she had managed to forge with one of the most aloof, evasive princes of said universe and you could not blame her for being a little dismayed.

"Um, hello?" Dawn screeched as the door to Mays guest room flew open. She looked gorgeous, put together and manic all at once, adorning a halter pink ombre gown that was covered in sparkles. The bodice was consisted only of sparkling silver sequins that matched the silver, star shaped clips that littered her navy hair that was pulled into an elegant side braid. "The party is about to start and we have to be there for Rolyn's entrance! Get a move on." she growled gesturing for the two princesses to follow her.

Patou perked a brow before following the pink clad princess out of the room. Before May moved to follow, she glanced back at her mirror, not forgetting what she saw earlier, but tucking it away in the back of her mind. She didn't know why she was having these feelings or even giving Darren Hayden a second thought. He was long gone along with her parents. She had a better chance of finding them first than ever seeing Darren…she had an even greater chance of seeing Drew too. If her heart fluttered like it was full of butterflies, she didn't mention it.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing by the time May had entered the ballroom. It was filled with dignitaries and royals all dressed in their best ball gowns and eccentric suits for the sake of the princess of Harmony. It was May's first royal ball and so far, it wasn't that eventful…just different. She had been approached by a few people she didn't know, but they knew her all too well, welcoming back the lost Princess of Sparx and the daughter of the great guardian fairy, Caroline.<p>

There was so much dancing, if one couple left the dance floor, there were two more to take its place. Because Harmony was a planet all about its music, by default they were all about their dancing as well. May watched enraptured at the organized waltz that flowed along to the tune of the near hypnotizing music that seemed constant since the party started. There were also more energetic songs and dances that even May had partaken in along with Tory and Dawn. Patou and Alex had remained to the side. Patou had been glued to Ian all night while Alex had been adamant about avoiding the dance floor.

All the werewolf guard were dressed in their royal best, and yet most of them still lacked shirts under their blazers, all except the woman who had to wear what May could only describe as decorated bras. May tried to pay it no mind, but there seemed to be constant talk about all the bronzed muscle roaming around. May had lost count of all the times she blushed.

It had seemed like the party had been going on for hours and Rolyn, along with her mother had yet to make their entrance. The brunette had yet to spot a familiar mop of green hair as well…but she felt guilty for letting her attention stray from her best friend when this was a celebration for her. She just couldn't help it though. Paul and Aden had showed up long before and were currently catching up with Jason, but there was still no sight of the Prince of Acumen.

"Why the long face, firecracker?" Alex asked, hip checking the brunette. May stumbled, quickly lifting the hem of her dress so she didn't step on it. Alex laughed openly at her, holding up the hem of her own ball gown. May had never seen the half witch look so…girly. Her dress was purple and all sparkles with a large chiffon rose resting in the center of a purple satin sash wrapped around her waist. "Not having any fun at your first royal shindig?"

"No," May breathed, forcing a smile. "I'm fine. I was just wondering when Rolyn was coming out."

"You're not the only one." a new voice inserted. Alex smirked at the mint eyed werewolf that had aided in escorting them the day before. May didn't know why, but as Bryant approached them, an unpleasant shiver ran down her spine. "As much as I love walking around making sure nobody steals the silver, I am much more interested in finally seeing my princess."

"Ohhh," Alex drawled. "You must really like _your_ princess." she cooed with a knowing look.

Bryant smirked lopsidedly. "You could say that." he breathed with a shrug. "But I wouldn't mention that around the alpha," Bryant jerked a thumb towards Jason and, what a coincidence, Jason was shooting a death glare in his direction. "He's a bit over protective…"

"Oh, forget about him." Alex chuckled waving a dismissive hand. "Any girl would be lucky to have you." she, not-too-subtly flirted. Bryant chuckled lowly, giving Alex a brief once over before turning his eyes on May.

The brunette locked eyes with him, feeling her own unconsciously narrow as Bryant sized her up. "I hear you and Princess Rolyn are pretty close." he breathed crossing thick arms over his chest. "I also hear you are the daughter of the first guardian fairy and the keeper of the Dragon Flame?"

"Yes." May said curtly. Alex perked a brow. May was never uncordial with anyone unless they were without a shadow of a doubt, evil…like that Paige girl she mentioned from Earth or Jasmine.

Bryant nodded slowly, a smirk coming to his lips that wasn't entirely his own. "You never worry someone might try to take that power away from you again, like those three witches tried to do?"

"May is completely capable when it comes to the Dragon Flame."

May perked up, her mouth flying open as Drew saddled up beside her. Hands tucked into the pockets of his perfectly pressed slacks. He wasn't wearing a suit like most other male attendees though. His jacket was buttoned completely closed to his neck and he had silver appulets that held his mantle in place. His hair was perfectly styled in a way that made him look older than he actually was…then again, it had almost been two years since May had last seen him for more than a fleeting moment. His face did seem a little older.

"If someone were to come after May…or more pointedly, the Dragon Flame, they will walk away sorely disappointed because she is the child of two of the most powerful beings of the magical universe. She can handle much more opposition than one might believe. Questioning her abilities is direct offense to her and to her famous parents who have entrusted her with such a great power." Drew finalized

"Forgive me," Bryant said, offering Drew a tight smile. "I didn't mean to offend." he added bowing his head to Drew. "Ladies," he breathed as he nodded towards May and Alex before going on his way.

"Look who finally showed his ugly mug," Alex chuckled, punching Drew roughly in the shoulder. "We've missed you, Mr. Know-it-all." she added wrapping an arm around him in a half hug.

"I'd like to say the feeling is mutual, but it's not." Drew deadpanned, shrugging her arm off his shoulders.

"Well then," Alex grasped overdramatically before stomping her way over to Dawn who was making quite the fool of herself by trying to drag Paul onto the dance floor. Drew rolled his eyes at her as he watched her go for a moment before turning back to May. The brunette had her eyes locked on him, very much looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

May slowly shook her head. "N-No…I just…" she stammered nervously before clearing her throat. "I'm just a little surprised. I haven't seen you in a while and…" she trailed off, unable to put her feelings into words. The invisible string that wrapped around her quintessence, was no longer taught and painful. It was relaxed and appeased while her heart raced a mile a minute as the bond between them made her react in ways she never thought she would.

He's here. He's _here_. _He's here_.

And she's floundering like a fish out of water.

Drew smirked. "I guess you missed me the most, huh?" he questioned perking an elegant brow. May blinked at him, her brow furrowing before she punched him in the shoulder, much like Alex had done but with enough force to make Drew gasp and cringe as he stumbled back.

"Don't even come at me with that arrogant nonsense. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't miss you, because I did and I don't know if I'm just overthinking things or maybe it could be this impossible to ignore bond we made before you up and disappeared without another word." she ranted. "Yes, I missed you. A lot. As aggravating and pretentious as you are, as much as I detest you for kissing me out of nowhere and then leaving with no explanation, I missed you." she finished lowly while lowering her head to hide the bright red color that had no doubt come to her cheeks.

Drew took a step towards her, reaching out to nudge her chin up so that they could lock eyes. She glared at him and he smiled fondly in return. "The nagging feeling is mainly the bond, but that bond could only get so strong based on real growing emotions. It can't exist without them honestly."

May huffed and slapped his hand away.

"Don't think you're the only one that has been suffering." he tried to argue. "I mean, yes, kissing you and not speaking to you for over a year was a dick move, but I had to. I needed to go home and get some things in order what with Piper and Zindell being gone and everything else that happened…and I wanted to be sure."

"Sure of what?" May probed.

"Of what I wanted. From the moment you arrived in Magix, everything has changed for me, May. You have to understand that. By the end of all the chaos, emotions were running high and everything was just so crazy…I acted on impulse unknowing of exactly what I was looking for." he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh…" May breathed, looking down at her shoes, peeking out from under her gown. "Did you figure out what you wanted?"

Drew smirked. "As a matter of fact I did. I learned a lot while I was on Acumen, but the most important thing I learned was that I don't want any of the things I was aspiring for before…if I don't have you there with me along the way."

May's breath hitched in her throat as her mouth fell open for the second time that night all because of the guy in front of her. Sometimes she really hated the effect he had on her and other times, like right now, she kind of didn't mind.

"As the prince of the planet that usually disregards emotion as an afterthought, it was actually quite difficult for me to say that, so I would gladly appreciate it if I could get some form of response to me baring my almost non-existent soul to you." Drew rambled in a monotone.

"Drew…I…"

Trumpets sounded, overpowering the chatter and laughter all around the party and capturing everyone's attention. May mentally cursed as Drew looked away from her, crossing his arms tightly over his chest as he watched Jason along with his father take place on either side of the massive staircase towards the front of the ballroom.

"Presenting her highness, Queen Zion of the planet Harmony and her three moons Rhapsody, Melody and Adagio." A herald announced just as Zion appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in all whites and silvers with her long hair cascading down her back and her crown perched atop her head. She looked the picture of regal grace with a gentle smile pulling on her lips as she slowly climbed down the stairs, the train of her gown, trailing behind her.

When she got close to the bottom of the stairs, Josh offered his hand to her and she daintily placed hers in his. He helped her down the last three stairs and once they were on level ground, he gave the back of her hand a kiss before releasing it to place his right fist over his heart and bow to her. Everyone followed suit, the natives of Harmony bowing the same way Josh did while everyone else left out the hand gesture.

"I thank you all for being here to celebrate with me as we commemorate my beautiful daughter. While she may still be in school and is still learning to be the best she can for Harmony and all her people, I still found this the correct time to officially claim her as my successor and the next ruler of Harmony and her three moons." Zion announced in a loud voice that still seemed gentle and welcoming as it carried to all corners of the ballroom without the help of a microphone. "My time is drawing to a close and it is time to look towards the future. Please aid me in welcoming the belle of the ball, my daughter, your Princess…Rolyn." Zion finished with a sigh and a bright smile.

All eyes returned to the top of the staircase as Rolyn appeared, smiling wide and nervously as she unconsciously reached up to make sure her official tiara was still securely perched on top of her head. May smiled brightly, thinking of how beautiful her best friend looked in her flowing pale green gown. The layered skirt looked beautiful as she moved and began to walk down the stairs a bit faster than her mother had. The empire waistline of the dress was covered in priceless jewels all swirling and reminding May of the physical manifestation of Rolyn's music.

When Rolyn neared the bottom of the stairs, Jason smiled anxiously and offered her hand. She blinked, her cheeks going red as she slipped her hand into his like her mother had done with Josh. The parents of the pair exchanged looks as Jason helped her down the last step and brought his lips to the back of her hand. Rolyn laughed lightly in a nervous fashion and Jason's nervous smile turned a bit lopsided.

"The Queen and the former alpha of the wolf guard along with the princess and the current alpha shall now participate in the ceremonial dance." The herald called out again. People cleared the dance room as Josh guided Zion to the center and Jason did the same with Rolyn.

"This should be good," Alex chuckled.

"Stop it Alex," Dawn hissed, slapping the purple haired fairy on the upper arm. The music began to play and the dance began. "She looks so pretty. I cannot wait until my Princess Ball."

"Waita make it all about you." Paul grumbled rolling his eyes.

Not that far off, Christopher watched on with a wide smile while Bryant looked disinterested at his side. "Jason and Rolyn look really nice together." Christopher commented. "She looks so happy with him."

"Looks can be deceiving." Bryant sighed.

Darren smirked in the boy's shadow, feeding off of the wolf's negative energy, his jealousy and selfishness. It was easy to enhance it just enough. Bryant seemed more than willing to accept all the darker parts that resided in his mind so it was mere child's play when Bryant's emotions took over, his eyes going red, his canines sharpening and his nails elongating.

"Bryant?" Christopher questioned just as the song came to a close. He was ignored as Bryant kept his eyes trained on Jason and Rolyn as the boy said something to her hat made her blush and smile fondly. People were returning to the dance floor to both dance and greet the Queen and her daughter when Bryant began to move. "Bryant!?" Christopher called after him.

Bryant ignored the people around him as approached Rolyn and Jason, immediately catching their attention, Rolyn furrowed her brow at the unusual red color of his eyes while Jason growled simply because he didn't like the other boy.

"Alvarez, I challenge you to a fight for the princess."

"What?" Rolyn screeched.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, cliffhanger. I haven't made one of these in a while. I had so much fun writing out May and Drew's interaction. Even I sighed in relief when they finally got reunited, but May has yet to respond to his declaration and now Rolyn is caught between two feral butt heads, one who is being manipulated by May's arch foe that she's not even aware of. Drama up the wazoo right here. I can't believe it's only the first few chapters too! I'm glad none of you gave up on this story. I mean I would have kept writing it for me, but knowing that you want it, I'll try to remain consistent. Until then though! Thank you for reading.<em>

_Feedback would be amazing_

_~Rolyn~ _


End file.
